Amor imposible (A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction)
by KIA Z
Summary: Bueno mi pareja favorita no es de Kung Lao x Kitana pero se me ocurrió :DD
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**_Holis :D emmm pues nada este es un Fanfic que ya había pensado es como según como una amor imposible y si quieren mas capitulos me lo hacen saber por favor: _

_ pages/KIA-3/546697522018120?fref=ts__ ←- esta es mi página de facebook por ahí me pueden decir o como de que quieren fics y todo eso y por cierto quiero mandar un Saludo a Shelly Hazashi aunque ella no me conoce :( yo soy su fan #1 ! espero vea esto :3 pero bueno el Fic trata de Kung Lao x Kitana (ambos de mortal kombat) y pues vamos a veer._

Todo comenzó en la mañana de la academia Wu Shi, Liu Kang estaba nervioso pero a la vez ansioso, en la tarde de ese mismo día era su boda con su tan amada Kitana.

Pero algo malo y extraño estaba ocurriendo, no pasaba nada con los preparativos ni con los prometidos, sino, con uno de los invitados [De seguro ya lo saben (/u\)].

Sí, Kung Lao, el se sentía un poco… Presionado?... más bien triste.

El vestía con su ropa de siempre solo que el chaleco con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados, el se pensaba preparar más tarde. Todos se alistaban pero el...el solo quería recostarse y descansar.

-Kung!- sonó un grito desde afuera de su habitación seguido de toques a su puerta.

Kung solo se volteó hacia el lado contrario a la puerta.

-Kung… estás en tu habitación?-Siguieron los golpes a su puerta,haciendo que Kung Lao se molestara un poco.

-Pasa… está abierto!-El tomó la cobija que estaba a sus pies y se tapó con ella.

El que tocaba a su puerta era nada más y nada menos que Liu Kang.

-Pensé que ya estabas arreglado-Liu se sentó junto a su amigo.

-No, no lo estoy-Kung Lao solo cerró los ojos esperando a que Liu se fuera.

-Ehh...pasa algo amigo?-Liu no entendía porque su amigo se comportaba de esa manera.

-Me puedes dejar un momento-Liu se quedó pensativo un momento mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Kung…-Liu estaba desconcertado

-Porfavor-Kung se pegó más a la pared.

-Está bien...te puedo pedir un favor?-Liu se acercó a la puerta lentamente, Kung solo dio un suspiro, y se sentó en la cama.

-Ajam-

-Podrías ayudar a Kitana en lo que necesite… ya sabes por lo de la mala suerte y eso-Liu dejó verse en su rostro una sonrisa dirigida a su amigo, Kung Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Liu dejó solo a el Shaolin, Kung Lao sonrió en cuanto cerró la puerta, sus ojos se ía a Kitana vestida de la manera más hermosa.

El se levantó y se puso sus botas abrió su puerta, se dirigió hacia la salida de la cas que compartía con Liu y fué a la casa donde se estaba hospedando ella.

El tocó la puerta esperando ser recibido por Kitana, más abrió su amiga Jade.

-Eh! Kung! tienes que venir a ayudarme con Kitana...esta algo nerviosa porfavor pasa!-Kung asintió aún con los ojos brillantes.

Jade y Kung caminaron hasta el fondo de la casa donde estaba una puerta grande y adornada.

-Ella te espera adentro...yo iré con Liu- Jade abrió ligeramente la puerta dejando solo un poco abierto.

-En verdad está nerviosa...ayudala en todo lo que puedas ,platica con ella,unos consejos estarían bien-Jade tomó de la mano a Kung Lao y fué hacia la puerta principal

-Cerraré la puerta bien… debemos evitar que Liu entre aquí, ya sabes… por la mala suerte- Jade abrió la puerta y salió.

-Yo estaré con Liu Kang todo el tiempo que necesites-Jade cerró dejando en esa casa tan hermosamente decorada solos a Kung Lao y a Kitana.

Kung se acercó a la puerta y la tomó con su mano.

-Pasa- Mora :3 ok ya me cayo y sigo escribiendo Kitana hablo desde el fondo de la habitación.

Kung Lao entró y se sonrojó al ver a Kitana semidesnuda sentada en su tocador, ella solo tenía puesto un sostén y la parte baja del vestido.

-Estoy muy nerviosa...no sé cómo es esto y por eso te llamé para ayudarme-Kitana bajó la cabeza.

-Jade y yo no sabemos mucho sobre esto-Kitana seguía viendo hacia el suelo.

-Ehh...pero para eso estoy aquí … para ayudarte.

_Bueno se me acabó la imaginación tengo que pensar más si quieren un segundo capítulo diganmelo :3 eso es todo hasta hoy emmm bueno me despido :DD_


	2. Tan cerca Pero Tan lejos

**Capítulo 2- Tan cerca pero Tan lejos-**

_**Notas :D :**__ Bueno se me había olvidado esto pero bueee… este vendría siendo el ultimo caítulo...así es solo 2 capítulos :D y pues bueno terminemos con esto ._./_

Kitana se acercó más a Kung Lao, el se sonrojó ( Again :B ) .

Ella no podía evitar sentir que su corazón latia con fuerza, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de … dolor? en su corazón..ese dolor que le provocaba amar a dos hombres pero no poder amarlos al mismo tiempo. Kung era...diferente, Misterioso, solitario...Claro que Liu Kang la adoraba y la amaba y él también era único y genial a su manera.

El sonrió tímidamente ante la presencia cerca de la princesa.

-Sigues nerviosa-Dijo Kung al no aguantar el tan profundo silencio de Ella…..

-Ehh...No ...bueno quizas un poco..Pero no por mi boda ni eso…-Ella dijo bajando la cabeza

El solo sintió como un agujero inmenso en su pecho.

-E-entonces p-porque?-Kung Lao no pudo contener tratamudear , no pudo contener los nervios que sentía.

-Tu lo sabes y muy bien- El corazón de el comenzó a bombear sangre tan rápido que incluso el sentia como latía con fuerza.

-A-a que te refieres con eso-La princesa sonrió ante la respuesta de Kung.

Ella se fué acercando lento...muy lento hacia el, acercando su cara,sus labios estaban cada ves más cerca a los labios de el.

Ella fué cerrando sus ojos despacio,el solo la siguió.

Sus labios se juntaron,Ellos estaban juntos...tan juntos.

Cuando el se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,abrió la boca para decir algo,pero solo consiguió que Kitana metiera su lengua en la boca de el, dejandolo sin aire.

Kitana lo tomó de la nuca acercandolo más a ella.

Kung tomó a Kitana y la alejó, terminando aquel beso, aquel beso apasionado de un amor imposible.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos, Kung la verdad estaba...asustado?...quizas mas bien confundido...había sido infiel ante su matrimonio de ellos.

-E-e me tengo que ir- Kung se levantó y se dirgió a la puerta, más Kitana lo detuvo.

-Perdoname...yo..eh..lo siento-Kitana solo bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

Kung ni siquiera volteó a verla soltó su mano de ella y salió por la puerta principal.

Kitana solo vió como la gran puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salia un hombre a el que amaba.

La boda empezó despues de este "Pequeño" inconveniente .

El ni siquiera salió de su cuarto, solo oía las risas,los cantos,y la voz de Kitana.

La bella y hermosa voz de Kitana que se perdia entre las voces de los demás,entre su sentimiento de culpa, entre su cabeza que se volvia un reboltijo de pensamientos.

Se perdia entre sus sueños imposibles,y en especial….

En su amor imposible.


End file.
